halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crow's Nest (level)
Untitled can give links to 3 parts of the crow's nest on youtube. :Don't. Its only 6 days until halo 3 - surely we can wait until then? coincidentally i tried to look up Crows Nest on youtube, but it was someone playing on High Ground... Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 03:44, 19 September 2007 (UTC) I added a Youtube vid of the RvB Easter Egg. Just thought you should know. 'Whizzles' Saving the Warthog Has anyone tried to use a BR or Magnum to try to blow up the plasma grenade that destroys the warthog. I can't seem to hit it quick enough, but i'm not that good. the warthog would be useful on the mission. macman392 6:38, 08 November 2008 easy drone kills as you may know, drones are annoying, and on legendary they pack a punch. so i made a way to kill them when you first see them in the game without losing any shields. first there are a few deployable covers in the hangar, make sure you save 1. then, when returning to the spot where the marine gets grabbed by a drone, kill it then run left and up to a ledge, there is a turret, stand in front of it then throw the deployable cover.jump on the turret, and go ballistic. blind fire at them. if on co-op get someone to help you aim through the deployable cover which is one-way, pointing you to them, this is a brilliant way to get points for meta-game. as you get the multi-kill medal about 4 times. if anyone has posted this before, tell me. GroverA 125 10:58, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Location Where near Voi is Crow's Nest? Is it near Chyulu, Kifaru, Irima, Ngulya? Those geographical areas suit the ecology. They are all forested zones in the Tsavo/Voi vicinities. I found my answer, its none of those! Its is closer to Goi, Marungu, Ndara or Sasenyi. Complements to Google Earth. :Its difficult to say...Crows nest appears to be either south or southeast of Voi, because Mombasa is so clearly visible to the north of the player throughout most of the Tsavo highway and Storm levels. --ED 05:47, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Impossible! Mombasa is 114 km away ''West of South-West not N''.--Plasmic Physics 01:51, 27 November 2007 (UTC) It's located near Mwatate. I measured the Kilimanjaro-Voi-Crow's Nest angle and it pointed there. That's actually west of Voi.Mutoid Chief 15:36, 5 April 2008 (UTC) 7th...? Correct me if im wrong, but isnt it called the '7th Column' instead of the '7 pillars' which is said on the Article under Trivia? If so could som1 fix that, because im not sure if im right. --JaBrwok 07:16, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Correct! 202.49.165.137 21:33, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I fixed it. It should read Seventh Column. XRoadToDawnX 02:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Bomb Anybody know EXACTLY what kind of bomb was used to destroy the base in the level?Yuhi33 03:13, 20 January 2008 (UTC) One That Blows Up. Shipmaster117 07:32, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Smart alec answers aside... Probably a low yield nuclear bomb seeing how nuke happy the UNSC is. It also ensures everything is destroyed. Also, the setup for the bomb looks a little too complex for a simple explosive. XRoadToDawnX 12:54, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :I'd say a Fuel Air bomb. Not only would in scorch most of the base, but it would also remove oxygen from the air in the tunnels, efectivly killing anything within the base. Though that is just speculation, I have nothing to back that up besides the fact of how effective these bombs are at destroying tunnel networks.--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 19:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) The "Crow's nest" level name as a Microsoft Sam reference? Is Crow's nest named after what Microsoft Sam says when you type in crotch? if you think otherwise, here's some proof that he says "crow's nest" instead of crotch. Click here. 68.147.223.143 03:42, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Possible Rocket Launcher? I heard that the rocket launcher can be acquired on this level, anyone know if this is true? Jubinator 02:11, 25 March 2008 (UTC) I've Never Seen it before is might not be true. Shipmaster117 07:34, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Phantom Glitch My friend and I were playing Halo 3 on the level "Crow's Nest," when we decided to mess around with the game mechanics. We'd both heard of the wondrous glitch of "Phantom Riding" (where you can jump on a Phantom and use its plasma cannon), and we decided to play with it and see what happened. As usual, the Phantom would begin to pull out of the hangar and hang, tilted, just outside of it. Then I had an idea: if the Phantom was unable to leave the hangar fully with a player in the turret, what would happen if the player jumped out of the turret and jumped back in again? It worked. The Phantom departed the hangar and began to fly off toward the cliffs. Upon reaching the cliffs, it immediately flipped over so that it was hanging upside down, embedded in the cliff itself. To our delight, upon pressing the right bumper it would flip over wildly. We were soon able to walk across the cliffs of Crow's Nest, looking at the battle and noticing that the Covenant Cruiser was two-dimensional. We did the same thing on Tsavo Highway, except by using the glitch with the levitating truck to reach the top of the tunnel at the end of the level, jumping onto the cliff and following the edge of the map until we reached an opening. We managed to get to the Ark and look at the Covenant excavation. Also, by using multiple suicides we brought a Wraith and a Chopper down at the bottom of the cliff. For proof, on my file share I have screenshots of both trips on my file share. http://www.bungie.net/stats/Halo3/Screenshots.aspx?gamertag=WarHawk769 Enjoy! (By the way, if this has been done before ignore this) With some magical timing and two players you can flip the phantom over the cliff on crows nest and then jump on the turret to get to the area below the area outside of the map... would provide video but XBL doesnt love me right now -_- Zuranamee Barracks If you don't save the marine who soils himself, the brute punches him and throws him over his head. 18:37, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Kevyun I Like that part it's funny. 18:37, 6 June 2009 (UTC)Covy man. Theater glitch? I watched a film of this level, and when Miranda lands the Pelican in the hangar to extract everyone while the Chief goes to activate the bomb, at first the character model piloting the Pelican was Miranda's, then it changed to the Chief. Somebody please verify this so I know if it's just mine that's doing it. 10:33, 10 June 2009 (UTC) There were a lot of wars in the twentieth century. In 1969, Kenya signed a defence pact with Ethiopia fearing Somalian invasion. The quote never mentions whether the war was actually ''fought - Crows Nest may have been built by the Kenyan Armed Forces in the event of a Somalian attack, but never put to use. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Great War Great War doesn't mean anything in this context. The Autobot-Decepticon war is called the Great War too, does that mean its a homage to the aftermath of ole' Franz Ferdinand's expiration? No. Its simply referring to the fact that it is the most devastating conflict ever fought by humanity. There's also no evidence that the conflict it was built for was either World War. And that is why I reverted your edits. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Source? I notice a lot of articles about ships from books and elsewhere has the level Crow's Nest as a source. For example: UNSC Coral Sea. Where is it in the level?--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 01:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :I am sick of this! Everytime I come to a wikia: Star Wars/C.O.D/Halo etc. and leave a logical edit some disgruntaled "wiki police" comes and reverts it like there is some law!Kingfanboi 17:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Actually, there is some sort of law - no speculation allowed in articles.--Plasmic Physics 14:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The pelican glitch Guys I'm not trying to vandalize anything, I just found this glitch on Youtube and thought it would be cool to show on here. If you would at least give a valid reason for undoing my change, then I would comply WEEGEE!!! (talk) 17:10, June 10, 2014 (UTC) It's my understanding that your edit violates this wiki's policy on Glitches/Trivia/Bugs. I'd suggest reading up on them, and possibly editing your post to meet the rules, or scrapping it altogether (as you have two moderators undoing your posts). Foxi Hooves (talk) 17:53, June 10, 2014 (UTC) : I've read up on them, and the only thing I've seem to have violated was the inclusion of an external link, but that's just to include validation. WEEGEE!!! (talk) 17:56, June 10, 2014 (UTC) : What "policy" on glitches and bugs? Some edits that are undone seem completely arbitrary to me. If there are certain criteria that a glitch must meet for it to be wiki-appropriate, that should be written somewhere as a reference and to avoid confusion. If a written policy exists, please post a link to it. : -- Vektor0 (talk) 19:11, June 10, 2014 (UTC) : @Weegee That violates this wiki's Manual of Style. Try talking to someone other than Haloprov (as he rarely, if ever, replies to messages) about what you did wrong, and I'm sure that they can tell you better than I. In the future, don't include a link to the video in the same section; make it a reference. : http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Rules_and_Policies Foxi Hooves (talk) 19:45, June 10, 2014 (UTC) : Well I STILL have my changes reverted even after getting rid of the link (and just referencing it). But since no one wants to back me up here, I guess I'll just take what I've seen/learned about Halo elsewhere. WEEGEE!!! (talk) 16:30, June 11, 2014 (UTC)